


You and I, Collide

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Car Accidents, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos looks at the firefighter, he’s handsome, seriously and almost unbelievably good looking with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. He’s amazed by them. It’s probably why when he opens his mouth to reassure him that he’ll stay awake, what comes out instead is – “You’re really pretty.”*Carlos is in a car accident, TK and the 126 show up at the scene.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 39
Kudos: 597





	You and I, Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



> For Lire, Happy Birthday dear, you are one of the strongest, sweetest people I know and I so glad we're friends. I hope you have a great birthday!
> 
> Fic idea comes from lauraperfectinsanity prompt [here](https://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/post/616219996540076032)

When he comes to, it’s to a pounding headache and a blaring horn of the truck that slammed into him. It takes him a moment to process the thought correctly, but when he does, he does it with a groan. He hurts all over, not just his head.

He starts to recall moments before the accident. He remembers waiting at the light behind a blue compact Sedan that is now a hell of a lot closer, given the fact that the front of his squad car has wrecked the back of it.

He also remembers being shoved forward with a jarring force, his seatbelt pushing him back but not before his head rammed into his steering wheel, leaving him to see spots just as his airbag deployed. He closes his eyes for a moment before forcing himself to open them again.

Slowly he raises his arm, and even though it hurts to move at least it’s doable. He gets his hand to his radio after what feels like an eternity; all of his movements feel like he’s slower than molasses. 

“Dispatch,” he croaks out as the radio statics to life. “Officer Reyes, 286, multiple car collision on Rainey and Davis,” he waits, letting out a relieved breath when the response comes back quickly.

“Roger that, Officer Reyes,” the operator answers, and Carlos realizes with a sense of relief that it’s Grace. “Any injured?”

“Besides me?” he asks dryly, trying to chuckle, but it comes out a painful groan. “I’m not sure; it hurts to move, and I think my door got warped in the collision.” He explains as he tries to pull on the handle and it doesn’t budge

“Carlos?” Grace questions; her voice while still professional doesn’t hide the concern. “Are you saying you’re part of the accident?”

“Yeah, Gracie,” he says tiredly, maybe if he shuts his eyes for a moment he’ll feel better. “Call someone, will ya?” he trails off, and as he closes his eyes, he thinks he hears her calling his name again. He wants to answer, he hates being rude to someone so nice, but he just can’t when sleep is calling his name too.

He'll apologize to her later.

֍֍֍

There is a loud buzzing sound at his side that wakes him up again, followed by some grinding that makes him frown at how noisy it is.

“Officer Reyes, can you hear me?” he hears to his left. It takes him a moment to realize the door to his car is now open. “I need you to open your eyes for me.”

He turns in the direction of the voice; it’s nice, soft but steady, and comforting. He thinks he hears it ask for his first name.

“Carlos, open your eyes for me,” he’s asked again, the voice is still soft, but also firm, it’s more of an order and Carlos finds himself falling back on his training, responding to the command he opens his eyes slowly.

For a moment, everything is out of focus before a figure appears in front of him wearing a firefighting uniform.

“There we are,” the man smiles at him. “Officer Reyes, I’m TK, we’re going to get you out of here in a few, just keep your eyes open, can you do that for me?”

Carlos looks at the firefighter, he’s handsome, seriously and almost unbelievably good looking with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. He’s amazed by them. It’s probably why when he opens his mouth to reassure him that he’ll stay awake, what comes out instead is – “You’re really pretty.”

The firefighter – _TK_ , blinks at him twice, his mouth drops open.

“Did – did he just call you pretty, Strand?” Carlos hears behind the beautiful fireman, and he watches, now more alert, TK turning a pretty shade of pink as he hisses back _‘Shut up Judd.’_

“Judd?” he questions, shifting forward to try and look over TK’s shoulder at his friend. “Ryder?”

Judd’s head appears behind TK; his face is concerned, though there is a hint of a smirk tugging on his lips. “Yeah, brother, it’s me, you’re going to be fine.”

Carlos gives him a nod before resting his head on the headrest. “I didn’t answer Grace back,” he says, remembering her on the call earlier. “Tell her I’m okay.”

“Will do buddy,” Judd promises. “Now just hold on a little longer. _Pretty boy_ and I will get you out of the car. Michelle is waiting to yell at you and _then_ fix you, in that order.”

“ _Awesome_ ,” he grumbles. TK lets out a noise, and when Carlos looks at him again, he finds a beautiful smile on his handsome face.

“You really are beautiful,” he says again; this time, TK doesn’t look surprised, and the smile on his face grows softer.

“ _You_ have a concussion,” TK tells him, he’s serious, but there is a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“They’re not mutually exclusive,” he answers back. “I can have a concussion, _and_ you’re beautiful.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Grace and Michelle about this,” he hears Judd laugh, and TK hisses at him before turning back to him.

“Officer Reyes –“ TK starts gently.

“Carlos,” he tells him, cutting him off. “Do you like tamales?”

“I’ve never had any,” TK answers indulging him.

“I can make you some,” he says, hopeful when TK gives him another smile.

“I’ll tell you what,” he starts, his green eyes shining as he grins at him. “Let's get you to the hospital, and then we’ll talk about dinner, how about that?”

Carlos returns the smile, feeling excited, and a little dizzy. “Cool, I’m just going to close my eyes for a second though,” He thinks he hears an objection, but he can’t be sure as he shuts his eyes one more time.

֍֍֍

Carlos wakes up for the third time to noise and lights, only this time, he’s not sitting in his car but lying down. There’s beeping, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s a heart monitor.

“Hey, Romeo.”

Carlos turns his head to find Michelle sitting next to him, watching him with assessing eyes.

“Hey, chica,” he mutters tiredly. “My head hurts.”

“That would be the concussion,” Michelle tells him as she stands. “You also have a few bruised ribs from the seat belt, and you’re probably going to ache for a few days, but you’ll be okay, Romeo.”

“Why are you calling me that?” He questions, frowning when Michelle grins down at him.

“Because that’s what you are,” she starts. She chuckles as she shakes her head at him. “Only you would awkwardly flirt with a firefighter while in a car accident, and not just any firefighter but the _son_ of the new captain of the 126. Thanks for that, by the way. Judd, Grace, and I will be laughing about this for a while.”

“What are you talking – “ Carlos stops, frowning harder as he tries to remember, green eyes flash in his head, a sweet smile on a very kissable mouth. “TK,” he whispers, letting out a low groan as it all comes back to him. “I didn’t dream him up? He was real?”

Michelle opens her mouth to answer, but another voice stops them both in their tracks.

“Am I dream material?”

Carlos stares at his friend pleadingly only for her to smile at him with a wide grin. He rolls his eyes at her complete lack of help and turns his head to find TK, the firefighter from earlier standing by the door. He’s in street clothes with a soft-looking yellow hoodie that Carlos really wants to touch. There is a small quirk of his eyebrows as he looks at Carlos with a sweet, teasing smile.

“H-hey, TK,” Carlos gets out, he gives him a small awkward wave and feels himself go instantly red at the chuckle Michelle covers with her hand.

TK bites down on his bottom lip, but it doesn’t hide the way his smile grows just a little bigger as he walks into the room, coming to stand at the edge of Carlos’ bed.

“I came to see how you’re doing,” TK tells him, answering the silent question showing on his face.

Carlos’ cheeks still feel hot from embarrassment as he remembers more of his encounter with TK earlier; now that he’s awake, he’s getting flashes of himself going on and on about the guy’s eyes. Given Michelle’s earlier teasing, he’s sure he made an ass out of himself.

“I also brought you dinner,” TK continues, holding up a plastic bag. “Since I figured they would keep you for at least the night, and hospital food sucks.”

Carlos stares at TK, not quite believing he would go to the trouble for a stranger he saved just to be hit on by him while doing his job.

“That was really nice of you, TK,” Michelle says for him when he can’t seem to find his voice.

“Yes – “ he clears his throat. “Thank you.”

TK smiles at him and gives him a shrug of his shoulder. “I found a place that makes tamales,” he tells him, his smile turns playful. “I figured I needed something to compare, for when you make me yours.”

Carlos finds himself staring at TK again, his heart beating hard in his chest at the implication of his words.

“Well, that’s my cue to get out of here,” Michelle says with a laugh, she leans down and kisses the top of his head, when she pulls back her eyes are dancing with delight. “Enjoy your dinner boys,” she says as she heads for the door.

TK says goodbye to her without taking his eyes off him. Once they’re alone, TK moves around the room and rolls the overbed table over, placing the food on it. He makes quick work of opening the take out containers, not the least bit bothered by the fact that Carlos still hasn’t said anything. Every few seconds, he sneaks a look at him and smiles like Carlos is amusing him greatly. When he’s finally done with everything, he sits down on the chair Michelle left by his bed with a plate in his hand.

He watches him expectantly, and Carlos looks at him some more, amazed that this beautiful man is even in his room, indulging his earlier ramblings. He shakes his head as he picks up the fork and takes a bite of the tamale.

When he’s done chewing, he finds that TK is still watching him, obviously waiting for his verdict.

“It’s good,” he starts, his heart ticking upward again, it’s going fast enough that the heart monitor beeps, causing TK to raise an eyebrow at him. “But not as good as mine,” he continues, feeling himself smile when TK chuckles softly. “You’ll see when I make them for you. Maybe this weekend, if you’re free?”

TK grins at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Carlos is struck yet again by how beautiful he is. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
